Abbreviations
The following is a list of some common phrases and abbreviations relating to Clash Royale. While the wiki does not typically use many of these phrases in articles (with the exception of several pervasively common ones such as "tank" and "splash damage"), they can be common in videos, blogs, tutorials, community conversations, et cetera. * (#)-(#): A format commonly used in games and sports to denote scorelines or a player's win record. In Clash Royale it is commonly used to state the record of a challenge (e.g. 9-3 refers to having 9 wins and 3 losses). It can also be used to describe the outcome of a battle (e.g. 2-1 refers to scoring 2 crowns whilst conceding 1 crown to the opponent). * (Emoji): Use Emoji characters to refer to certain cards. For example, �� for Tornado. * 3M: Three Musketeers * A(#): Stands for whatever Arena the number is. For example, A3 means Arena 3 or Barbarian Bowl. * Aggro: Short for "aggravate". Refers to a card targeting an enemy unit, or causing a card to target an enemy unit. * AoE: Area of Effect. Can be used to describe a troop that deals area damage, such as the Wizard, or describe the range of a spell (e.g. "The Log has a linear AoE.") * Archetype: A playstyle. A deck which follows an archetype is known as a (Archetype) Deck. * Attack Spammer: A troop that has a very fast hit speed. For example, the Lumberjack has a hit speed of 0.7 seconds, allowing him to quickly attack. * Baby D: Baby Dragon * Bait Deck: A deck built to coerce an opponent into playing a certain card, usually Zap or other spells, which is then exploited by the bait deck user in some way that would be very damaging to the opponent. For instance, a Zap-bait deck would likely consist of many units that are vulnerable to Zap, such as Skeletons and Inferno Tower, with the primary purpose being to force out the opponent's Zap (if they have it) on particular units so that other units will be able to attack without fear of being damaged by Zap before the opponent cycles back to the Zap. In 2v2, Baiting can also refer to tricking both opponents into using spells, resulting in a waste. * Barb Hut: Barbarian Hut * Barbs: Barbarians * Barrel: Can refer to either Goblin Barrel or Barbarian Barrel. * Barb Barrel: The more common abbreviation for the Barbarian Barrel. * Beat-down Deck: A deck that relies on building large pushes to destroy the opponent's Crown Towers and almost always has a tank such as the Giant or Golem. These decks can easily destroy many Crown Towers when winning. * BM: Bad manners. Usually means spamming an emote, especially on winning. For example, a major BM would be saying "Thanks!" and spamming the laughing or crying emote while landing the finishing hit on an enemy Crown Tower. * BU: Balance Update. When Supercell makes changes to the statistics of certain cards in a maintenance break. * Buff: Making something (usually a card) better. This can come directly or indirectly, directly as in buffing the troop's statistics while indirectly as in making the troop's counter worse or adding a new cards that can be countered by it. * Bypass: Refers to a situation where a troop skips a building or distraction unit played by the opponent that would normally pull the troop towards it. * CC: Can refer to either Cannon Cart or Classic Challenge. * Chip Damage: Small increments of damage dealt to a Crown Tower, like that of a Goblin Hut's Spear Goblins when the tower is undefended. * Chip Deck: An archetype which involves doing repeated chip damage to the enemy tower and eventually destroy it. * Clone Shifting/Clone Skipping: The act of cloning a troop to displace it for various purposes, such as to protect it from a spell, such as a Rocket, which would have hit the troop if it had moved a few more steps forward; or to bypass a defensive building that a troop would have targeted otherwise, and directly target a Crown Tower. * CoC: Clash of Clans, another game made by Supercell that is set in the same universe as Clash Royale and shares many of the same characters and other elements. * Control Deck: An archetype which involves gaining huge Elixir advantages on your side of the map then rushing your opponent with everything you have while they have no Elixir to defend. * Counter (Card): A unit, building, or spell that is effective for defeating another unit, building, or spell. For example, Wizard counters Minion Horde, a troop, Rocket counters Elixir Collector, a building, and Battle Ram counters Lightning, a spell. See also: Hard counter, soft counter. * Counterpush: Also known as a counterattack, this form of push involves using leftover units from a defense to make the following push more threatening. * CR: Clash Royale. * CRL: Clash Royale League. See Esports. * Cups: Trophies * CW: Clan Wars * Cycle (noun): Refers to the order of cards in the player's or opponent's deck. A cycle that has an order of units that is awkward to attack or defend with is known as a "bad cycle". * Cycle (verb): To play cards with low Elixir costs in order to get desired cards back into the hand during battle more quickly. * Cycle Deck: An archetype that revolves around playing many cards to cycle to a specific card as fast as possible and overwhelm the opponent with many of it. * (Number) Deck: A deck with an Average Elixir Cost of the number stated. For example, a "4.5 deck" has an Average Elixir Cost of 4.5. * DoT: Damage over Time. * DPH: Damage per Hit. * DPS: Damage per Second. Can also refer to a card whose main function is to deal high amounts of damage on defense; see Tank killer. * Dropping: Losing high amounts of trophies, whether intentionally or unintentionally. * Drop Trolling: To intentionally drop trophies and then use cards which are either at a higher level than expected for the Arena or cards unobtainable in that Arena with the goal of trolling players. * E-Barb(s) or EB: Elite Barbarians. * E-Drag: Electro Dragon. * Elixir trade: The increase/decrease in the amount of Elixir a player has versus their opponent after playing some cards. For example, suppose both players started with the same amount of Elixir, but then one of them used a Minion Horde, defeated with Arrows. This would mean that the first player used 5 Elixir to play their card while their opponent spent only 3 Elixir to defeat it, so the first player would then have less Elixir versus their opponent. This would be a positive Elixir trade of 2 (or a +2 Elixir trade) for the player that used Arrows. * Emote: Refers to the text or animations that can be displayed during a game by tapping the speech bubble. Usually refers to the animations. * Esports: Electronic Sports, i.e. video games played as competition. * E-wiz: Electro Wizard * Exe: Executioner * ExeNado: The Executioner + Tornado combo. * F2P: Free to Play. Somebody who has spent no money on the game. * Floor: A common way to refer to one's Trophy count. For example, the 55th floor refers to 5,500-5,599 trophies. * FreezeLoon: The Balloon + Freeze combo * Gatekeeper/Goalkeeper: Players that have high Card levels but stay at low Trophy ranges, either intentionally or due to lack of skill. * GB or Gob Barrel: Goblin Barrel * Gemmer: A gem buyer. Someone who uses gems to accelerate their progress in the game. Someone who spends money on the game to get Gems. Also see P2W. * Glass Cannon: A relatively low-hitpoint but high-damage troop, such as the Musketeer or Mini P.E.K.K.A. Could also be an attack spammer (Lumberjack). * Glass Cannon (deck): A deck with strong pushes but relatively weak defense. * Gobs: Goblins * Gob Gang: Goblin Gang * Gob Hut: Goblin Hut * Goison: The Giant and Poison combo * GravyBowl: The Graveyard and Bowler combo * GY or Grave: Graveyard * Hard Counter: A troop, spell, or building that soundly defeats another troop, spell, or building without any outside assistance. Usually, this should also be a positive or neutral Elixir trade. For example, Lightning hard counters the Three Musketeers, and Skeleton Army hard counters the PEKKA. * Hound: Lava Hound * Horde: Abbreviation for Minion Horde. The more uncommon abbreviation is MH. * HR or Hog: Hog Rider * HT/Highest: Highest Trophies. * Hybrid Deck: An archetype which involves combining two or more archetypes into one. * Ice Wiz or IW: Ice Wizard * ID: Inferno Dragon * IG: Ice Golem * Inferno: Means either the Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon, usually the former. * Kill Card: A card capable of doing high damage and is the main win condition of a deck. See Win Condition. * Kill Zone: The region where both Princess Towers or all three (or four in terms of firepower in 2v2) Crown Towers can target. * Kite: Luring troop to the other lane during a battle by distracting them with another unit. * KOH/KOF: King of the Hill, an Esports mode where two teams of three players aim to knock out all players of the opponent team. The abbreviation "KOF" comes from the video game The King of Fighters, which this mode emsembles. * Ladder: Standard multiplayer battles that take place in Arenas for Trophies. * LavaLoon: The Lava Hound + Balloon combo. * Larry: Another way of saying Skeleton. * Ledoot/Doot: Another way of saying Skeleton. * Legend/Leg/Leggie: Referring to Legendary. This could be referring to the card rarity, the Arena etc... * LH: Lava Hound * L-Jack/LJ: Lumberjack * LKC: Legendary King's Chest * Losing Streak: Losing many times in a row * 'Loon: Balloon * Lumberloon: Lumberjack and Balloon combo. * Lure: To distract a troop to another area during a battle. * Lv or Lvl: Level, usually of a Card or player (King Level). * Meta: Most Effective Tactic Available. Used to describe a particular type of Battle Deck, as being strong in the game's current state. For example, a balancing update may improve a card to the extent that it and suitable accompanying cards are adopted by many players into their decks, resulting in that deck type becoming the new "meta". * MLC: Short for Mega Lightning Chest. * MH: Minion Horde * Mini Tank or Semi Tank: A moderate or moderately high-hitpoint troop, such as the Knight or Ice Golem. * Mini P/MiPE: Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Mirroring/Cloning: Duplicating a card through the Mirror or a Clone spell, respectively. * MK: Mega Knight * MM: Matchmaking or Mega Minion * Musket/Muskie/Musk: Musketeer * 'Nado: Tornado * Naked Graveyard: The act of deploying a lone Graveyard directly on the enemy's Tower. This is notable because this is usually an ineffective move. * Nerf: To make something (usually a card) worse, either directly, such as decreasing the stats of a card) or indirectly, such as increasing the stats of a counter card or introducing new cards that counter it. * Noob: An inexperienced or low-ability player, usually used as an insult to someone's skills. * NW: Night Witch * OP: Overpowered, too powerful. * OSK/OTK: One-shot-kill, one-turn-kill. * Over-leveling/Overleveled: A practice of excessively leveling up certain cards relative to the player's Experience level, usually or cards, in order to gain an advantage in ladder matches. For Clan Wars, overleveled Clan Cards are those with level advantage in the League (e.g. level 12 Cards in Gold League). * P2P: Short for "Pay to Play", a term used for players who spend money on the game. * P2W: Short for "Pay to Win", an unflattering term for people who spend money on the game. * PB: Abbreviation for Personal Best, which is the player's Highest Trophies. * PET: Abbreviation for Positive Elixir Trade. See Elixir trade above. * Poaching: An act where a member from a certain clan exits in order to find another clan, where the player will subtly coax other players into joining the previous clan, gaining extra members. * Pocket: The small space in the enemy's area between the Princess & King Towers after one Crown has been taken. * Prediction (Spell): A spell that is played preemptively to anticipate the deployment of opposing cards, and is usually used to support an offensive push. For instance, a prediction Zap may be played over an area where an attacking player thinks an opposing Skeleton Army will be deployed, in the hopes of destroying the Skeleton Army before it can ruin the player's push. * Pulling: To lure a card into a certain area in the Arena, usually where multiple towers can target it, in order to distract it and kill. It can also refer to the act of drawing a troop towards the King's Tower in attempts of activating it prematurely. * Pump: Refers to either the Elixir Collector, or to use the Elixir Collector. * Pups: The Lava Pups that spawn after the Lava Hound is killed. * Push: Refers to a card or cards used in an attempt to get damage on the enemy Crown Tower. Pushes can be "big" or "small", depending on how much elixir is spent. * Pushing: To amass a lot of units, forming an offensive squad to destroy enemy Crown Towers. * QP: Quest Points. * RageLoon: The Balloon + Rage combo. * RG', Royal GG, or Royal G: Royal Giant, or less commonly the Royal Ghost. * RGh or Royal Gh: Royal Ghost. * RGV : Real Gold Value, a term to describe the value of a Chest if all its Cards are converted to Gold by either donation or overflowing. For example, an Arena 12 Silver Chest with 135 Gold, 2 Rares and 16 Commons has RGV 315. * RPS Meta: A Meta which runs on a "rock-paper-scissors" aspect where one part of the Meta counters the second, the second counters the third and the third counters the first: for example, single target high damage -> moderate HP and splash damage -> low HP swarm. * Rush: An aggressive attack which consists of a unit or units played at the bridge. Cards that can quickly reach the enemy tower and pose a threat, such as Wall Breakers or a Hog Rider, are effective cards to rush with. * SC: Supercell. The company that created and maintains Clash Royale. * Siege Deck: An archetype using X-Bow or Mortar (the two buildings which can directly attack the enemy's towers) as the main method of damaging the enemy's towers. * Skarmy: Skeleton Army * Skellies: Skeletons * SMC: Super Magical Chest * Snowball: Refers to either the Giant Snowball card, or the action to place a card at the back and then amass a push over time, just like how snowballs amass snow over time. * Soft Counter: A troop, spell, or building that counters another card in one of three ways. One, it counters the card with the assistance of a Crown Tower or another card. For example, Tombstone vs. Hog Rider. Two, it weakens the card to the point where it no longer poses any significant threat. For example, Log vs. Rascals. Three, it has a unique effectiveness in stalling, crippling, denying, or devaluing a card. For example, Ice Golem vs. PEKKA. * Spacky: A nickname for Sparky. * Spamming: The act of constantly placing troops down. * Spawner: A card that spawns troops periodically after it is deployed. Usually used to refer to the buildings that spawn troops, such as the Goblin Hut, but can also refer to troops like Witch and Night Witch. * Spawner Deck: An archetype which involves placing a lot of troop spawners and overwhelming the enemy. This uses a unique mechanic where a spawner, over time, generates enough troops that their normal costs far exceed the cost of the spawner. This creates an Elixir advantage if a spawner is left alone; this advantage is drastically amplified in Rage Challenges. * Spear Gobs: Spear Goblins. * Splash (Damage): Dealing damage to all units in a specific area, e.g. the Wizard. * Splash Card/Splasher: A card which does splash damage. Also used to refer to your deck's main splash damage card. * SplashNado: A collective term for the combination of splash units and Tornado (ExeNado, WizNado, etc.) * Splashyard: A deck type which involves using a splash unit in combination with the Graveyard. Also usually invokes a control archetype involving counterpushing by combining Graveyard with surviving units. * Splank: A troop with medium to high hitpoints which deals area damage. Splash mini-tanks include Bowler, Executioner, or Valkyrie. Abbreviation of "Splash Tank". Only one true splash tank exists in the game, that being Mega Knight. * Squishies: A collective term for troops that can be killed by Arrows. Some people may expand this to Fireball, however. * Stab: This term itself is the attacking manner of Goblins, but can also refer to this troop, to distinguish from Spear Goblins. * Starting hand: Refers to the four cards dealt to the player at the beginning of the match. * Tank: A high-hitpoint troop, such as the Giant or Golem. * Tank killer: A card with high DPS that can take down high health troops in a shorter amount of time. Some examples are Lumberjack and Mini P.E.K.K.A.. * TD: Touchdown, referring to the game mode, or to score a touchdown in this mode. * To be at (trophies): How many Trophies someone is at without actually saying Trophies. * Threat: Refers to a card's potential to deal damage to an enemy tower, typically if it is left ignored. All win conditions are threats, but not vice versa; there are some cards that can deal a lot of damage unchecked, but it is difficult to get that damage to begin with, such as Prince or Elite Barbarians. * Tilt: A losing streak. A player that is on a losing streak is "tilting". * Tourney: Tournament * Toxic: Behaviour that is considered to be negative or unsportsman like. Can also refer to a card or playstyle that is considered irritating by many players such as the Elite Barbarians. * Trash can (on wheels): A nickname for Sparky which makes fun of her for various reasons. * Trolling: The deliberate act of annoying someone else. This could be done by dropping trophies and using cards which aren't obtained in lower Arenas, or kicking someone from your Clan for no reason. * Trophy pushing: Playing continuous games on the ladder with the intent to end at a higher trophy count than you began with. * Trifecta: A push consisting of three key cards. The original Trifecta was Hog Rider, Valkyrie and Musketeer. * Trunk Card: An essential card in a deck that cannot be replaced in the deck, like Graveyard in a GravyBowl deck. * TS: Tournament Standard. * Under-leveled: To have cards that are lower than what is to be expected at that player's level. For Tournaments and Challenges, this refers to cards below Tournament Standard. For Clan Wars, underleveled Clan Cards are those with level disadvantage in the League (e.g. level 10 Cards in Gold League). * Valk: Valkyrie. * Value Trade: How much value you get out of your plays. For example, one player drops a Furnace behind their Princess Tower. The other player decides to Rocket them both. This would be a negative Elixir trade of 2, but a positive value trade because they have destroyed the Furnace which is a very annoying card if left alone and did a bit of damage to the Princess Tower. * Winning Streak: Winning many times in a row. * Win Condition: An essential card in a battle deck that is the main way of dealing damage against Crown Towers and winning, such as a Giant. The main attributes of a win condition are that it targets buildings only and can consistently reach and deal damage to a tower. Some win conditions can have only one of the two qualities. Certain cards that normally wouldn't be considered win conditions can be used as one if they are supported well, such as X-Bow. * Win Trading: The trading of trophies between players that is set up between two players in which one is designated to lose to help the other player gain high trophies. * WizNado: Wizard + Tornado. * XB: X-Bow. * Yard: Graveyard Category:Social